A Snow Day
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Risa's suppose to tell Otani something, but before she has the chance she falls asleep.


A/N: Another cute little one shot.

Risa woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Otani was snuggled in her arms and his breathing told her that he was still asleep. She turned around so she could look at him and smiled when she realized Otani's face was in her chest and then she blushed when he started moving his head around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Otani groaned, "There aren't a whole lot of advantages to being so much smaller then you, but this is definitely one of them," he wasted no time getting comfortable.

Risa felt her face getting hot, "They aren't pillows you know."

"I know. They're so much better," he said huskily.

Risa thought about pointing out that the two of them had to get up in awhile and get ready for work. While, Otani made cushions out of my breasts Risa looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing really hard. Almost, as soon as she noticed this the phone rang. Otani whimpered like a puppy but didn't make a move to answer the phone by our bed. He did however move enough so that Risa could get the phone.

Risa made a face, "No don't move." She snorted. "Let me get the phone."

Otani looked up at me with a dumb look on his face, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to."

Risa picked up the phone, "Hello," she barked.

"Mrs. Otani, how lovely to reach you on this fine day," Maity greeted cheerfully.

This made Risa look at the phone like it was going to bite her before putting it back to her ear. Maity had been unreasonably cheerful ever since he had become a father. It was going on four months now and he still talked like he was in a cloud of mist that he never wanted to come out of… it was true that sometimes he was half asleep while in that little cloud, but there was a rumor going around that babies didn't let their parents get a lot of sleep. Didn't seem to faze Maity much though.

"What do you want?"

Neither, Otani or Risa was ever going to be morning people. If they woke up on time for something it was surprising enough, but it was too much to ask for them to be happy about it.

"I just wanted to let you know that there isn't going to be any school today because of the snow."

Risa was dozing so she missed about half of what Maity had just said, "What?"

Maity sighed, "You're husband works at a school. That school is going to be closed today. Could you let him know?"

She mumbled a response into the phone and hung it up. She was already starting to fall back asleep when she felt Otani get out of bed. She heard Otani ask about who was on the phone but she shook him off and rolled over.

"I've got to get ready for work," she heard him say before she heard walking and the sound of their bathroom door closing and then there was nothing but the darkness that overtook her. She thought that she might have forgotten something, but the feeling faded.

Oh, sweet bliss. Sleep was so good…

Before she knew it someone was shaking her awake. "Risa."

Her. Husband. Was. Waking. Her. Up!

He was going to die.

Risa growled, "What do you want?"

"Did you see how much it snowed?!"

Why was he asking this? Of course there was a lot of snow on the ground. It had snowed a lot and now the two of them didn't have work. There was no way that they were going to be able to do the shoot with all the snow on the ground.

Risa rolled away again, "So?"

"Risa, I have work. I can't even get out of the house."

Huh? She thought she had told him, "No you don't have to get out of the house. You don't have work."

She heard was sounded like a gurgle and she pried her eyes open to see Otani standing over the bed, fully ready for work…

When he didn't have any work.

It was then that it all started to come back to her. Maity calling her and telling her that there was no school, and her falling back asleep….

Before she could tell Otani.

Woops!

Suddenly, Risa wasn't so tired any longer, "Hehe. You're going to find this really funny," she giggled nervously while her husband seethed over her.

"What am I going to find funny?" More glares. There was a dark aura coming out of him that he usually didn't carry around with him.

She told him about the phone call and he turned purple. "How could you not tell me something like this?! How long were you going to wait to tell me that there was no school today? Were you going to wait until I was on my way?"

She didn't see the need to tell Otani that if he hadn't woke her up before he had left he could have been walking to work when there wasn't any work to go to. Even half asleep she was still smart enough to know that was a bad idea.

Risa put out her hand and patted Otani on the arm, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't really. If she weren't so worried that Otani was going to pop a blood vessel she would have laughed.

He growled and started ripping off his clothes. Risa thought about work and figured that even though she didn't have to worry about going to work until later, she figured she would be off too. A fast look out the window told her that there was too much snow on the ground for anyone to really leave there home. Otani threw himself back on the bed and didn't look like he was going to waste any time catching up on some sleep. Risa curled up into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She could still tell that he was mad at her for forgetting to tell him about work, but that didn't stop them from being with one another.

They loved each other to much to deny one another their space. They were married and they were going to cuddle. They were too tired to do anything else.

Later they would make up.

Even later than that and Otani would get back at her for this morning.

Everything was normal.


End file.
